Revelations
by jcorra
Summary: Based on both the book series as well as the television series. Elena has no idea about vampires or anything supernatural, and Damon is no longer a sweet gentle vampire, but a ruthless killer. After discovering Elena, Damon is obsessed and will go to any length to keep her. I hope you all enjoy! I will be posting new chapters often!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't usually go down this far outside of the city, but my last spot was taken by the time I got there. I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to keep warm in my small dirty coat. It was only the beginning of October and it was already chilling my bones, I don't think I could possibly take another winter on these streets; I don't think I could make it. I kept my eyes down on the sidewalk as I made my way through the dirty streets until I found someplace I could spend the night. Most people don't realize just how many people sleep on the streets in this city; my first couple weeks down here shocked me too.

I came across a building with a few steps leading up to a small covered area next the entrance of what looked like an art gallery. Usually these spots were taken but I was lucky enough to claim it before anyone came along. I set my bag down with the few belongings I always took with me and concentrated as hard as I could not to think about them as I emptied my things. I laid down my frayed quilted blanket on the ground below me and rested my head against one wall and my feet against the other. It was probably around midnight and I could feel my mind wondering onto those forbidden memories I couldn't let myself think about. I always felt numb lately, not just from the changing of the weather, but emotionally I could no longer feel things like I used to. I couldn't let myself, it was so much worse when I did. On the frequent occasions when I couldn't control something around me and I was suddenly bombarded with a memory from before everything that happened I'm hit with a panic attack. I get so dizzy and my heart seizes and I swear I can feel myself inch closer and closer into blackness until I'm limp on the ground, passed out. I Stared blankly at the concrete wall in front of me until I felt sleep engulfed me and I could enter the only true peace I had left.

I woke suddenly to a sound of footsteps on the other side of the door I was blocking. As fast as I could I tried to scramble down the steps of the building, people tend to get very angry when they see people sleeping on their property. Before I could make it, the door swung wide with such force I was thrown down the stairs onto the sidewalk so hard my head flung backwards slamming against the concrete. My eyes were swimming and I feebly attempted to sit back up and realized my palms were all torn up from dragging on the pavement. That's when I lifted my eyes to the stranger standing before me; he was dressed impeccably in black, boots, leather jacket, and jeans. He was so handsome it was shocking, his strong cheek bones and perfectly messy hair that fell over his gorgeous face, I was so stricken I was stumbling as I was trying to get up and repeating apologies for blocking the door and was rewarded by tripping on my own foot and falling backwards again. This time though, I didn't crash against the ground, instead I ended up in the arms of the stranger with his face only inches from mine. It was fitting of course that his eyes were also black, but they seemed so much more than that, like I could see for miles into him. It was then that I realized his expression, which was somewhat of a mix between complete shock, anger, and hope.

"Katherine..." He breathed into me, moving closer.

"I, I'm not Katherine" I said breathlessly, the closeness was messing with my head.

He backed away suddenly then, dropping me to my feet and retreating quickly. Who was this guy?

"You're human... How is this possible?" He said, confusing me again.

"Look I'm really sorry I was sleeping out front your building but I'll take my things and leave"

"What's your name" He spat at me as I was walking towards my things and grabbed my arm so hard I yelped in pain.

"Elena, my names Elena" I said as I felt tears slowly trickle down my cheeks. Oh god I know this is going to end badly, after all my time on the streets I never thought it'd happen like this.

"Where do you live?" he said emotionlessly his eyes boring into mine while his grip tightened on my arm.

"I don't live anywhere," I said through my tears "please let go of me."

"Oh Elena your not going anywhere." he drawled out before he came at me.

Blackness covered me before I could even scream.

I tried to open my eyes but was shocked with the light that burned them, where the hell was I? I squinted my eyes and tried to look around, oh god I was in the back of a car. The night's events came reeling back into my mind and with a gasp I realized I had been kidnaped by some nut job.

"Morning sunshine." a deep male voice said suddenly.

My heart sank in my chest, how could this be happening to me. I shut my eyes quickly, praying he would still think I was asleep. I felt the car slowly pull over to the side of the road, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"I know your awake, now sit up and come into the front seat"

I heard the car unlock and I knew this could be the only chance I have of escaping. I grasped the door handle and stood shakily to my feet. We must of driven pretty far because I didn't recognize where we were. Once I was standing I turned toward the ditch and took off as fast as I could, leaping over the small stream of water and running full speed without stopping to see what my captor was doing.

My legs were burning, my breath coming out ragged, but I kept pushing myself faster and faster. I made it to the thick forest in no time, weaving through trees, I allowed myself a quick moment to turn around and see if he'd come after me, but I saw nothing. Because I turned, I didn't see the thick tree root sticking through the dirt below me, my foot caught it and I tumbled forward onto the ground, when I looked up, he was there. He had a smirk on his face like this was all some kind of joke, how could he get here so quickly I thought while tears began to pool in my eyes.

"You're lucky I'm in a tolerant mood today Elena," He said menacingly "or I might decide not to keep you after all."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my hands to my head to wipe the tears cascading down my face, when I pulled them away I noticed the blood, I must of cut my forehead when I fell. The man inched closer to me and picked me up off the ground, I was fully sobbing now as he slowly came closer. He took my face in his hands, leaned close and put his mouth on my forehead where the cut was and sucked. Holy fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I screamed loudly while trying to get out of his grip, he was so strong I could barely move. He pulled his lips away then, moving back so I could see his whole face, a face I know I will never forget in my entire life.

The area around his eyes were covered with black veins, darkening the closer you got to his onyx orbs. His mouth was pulled back to see two protruding canines long and sharp and deadly, I whimpered in fear.

"You taste heavenly." He said with a low voice.

"Stay away from me, don't touch me!"

"I'm a vampire Elena, and I'm hungry" He said as he lunged for my throat.

I've never experienced such physical pain before in my entire life. The feeling was the most excruciating thing that could ever happen to a person, involuntarily I felt myself screaming until things began to get so dizzy I couldn't keep my eyes open and I felt myself drift into blackness.

When I woke I was spread out on a small bed in what looked like a cheap motel, I grabbed at my neck and felt dried blood that went all down my side, oh god it was so sore. I felt so dizzy and nauseous I couldn't think straight.

"My names Damon"

I turned my head quickly and saw the man, Damon, sitting quietly in a small chair staring at me with his head cocked oddly.

"You're a mess, go clean up in the bathroom and get changed."

"Please let me go..." I begged

He got up and walked close to me, leaning his face close to mine.

"You won't try to leave this room, contact anyone, or hide from me, go get changed and clean up"

I didn't want to, I wanted nothing more than to get far away from here, but I felt my legs moving towards the bathroom to clean up. What the hell was going on, this couldn't be true, a vampire? I can't believe it.

There was a pair of women's sweat pants, socks, bra, underwear and tank top laying across the small vanity, all my size, it was the cleanest clothes I've had for a year. Tears started to come to my eyes once again, what's happening to me? I turned on the shower, stripped down after making sure I had locked the door, and hopped in. The hot water never felt so good against my skin.

After stepping out and drying off, I wrapped a towel around myself and began to comb through my hair, I looked like such a mess. There were two twin bite marks on my neck, bruises surrounding them. I suddenly heard music playing from the room outside, my heart stopped. I could feel myself falling close into blackness, the world was spinning and I crashed to the floor unconscious.

I didn't think I'd have to resort to compulsion, I didn't want to but it came to it. I get bored so easily, this one though seems different. She's not just similar to Katherine, but an exact replicate, it's got me ensnared, and her blood, it's unlike anything I've ever tasted. It would be in my immediate displeasure if she were to die in the next little while. I heard as she turned on the shower, how is it that she turned out to be living on the streets, she's certainly beautiful but I am glad she's finally cleaning up so she can be a fit pet and donor. I was in a splendid mood in all considering, Stefan shall not by any means find out about this human or there will be a price to pay. I turned on the small alarm clock radio as I lied relaxing in the bed until she comes out, she must be shocked with the gift of clothing I've left her. A smug smile lights my face as I lie and wait.

Five minutes later I hear a crash in the bathroom, she could not of broke the compulsion so she couldn't be escaping, I only took enough blood to be nauseous, not to kill. The lock on the door did nothing to keep me out; I walked in and found her crumpled to the floor shaking in nothing but a towel. What the hell? I picked her up quickly and listened to her heartbeat, it was irregularly fast, I put her down on the twin bed and watched. She seemed to stop the shaking but was unconscious, she was so much like Katherine it almost hurt.

She woke 30 minutes later, tears coming to her eyes right away.

"What happened." I demanded

She closed her eyes and shock registered on her face when she realized she was naked under the bed. I could smell the blood rushing to her face and my fangs lengthened in response.

"I had a panic attack." She said softly. What a broken little toy I have to play with.

"Go into the bathroom and get changed, then come and lie on the bed when your done."

She sat there a while longer so I made my way out the door and into the dark night.

I can't believe this happened to me, of all times. I'm so hopeless it terrifies me, trapped here with this monster. I grabbed the clothing and put it on piece by piece slowly, savoring the feeling. The only time I can safely think about the forbidden is directly after an attack. My mother and father when I was little used to play that song every night after dinner, they would dance around and sing and just looked so happy. God, I miss them so much. I made my way out of the bathroom and noticed that Damon was no longer in the room. Relief filled me, this was my chance. I went over to the door, opened it, but I couldn't step out, it was almost like there was some kind of barrier holding me back. How could this be happening! I checked all the drawers and the closet and pockets of everything to find something I could use to escape here, but there was nothing. I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over me, praying he'd left for good.

I don't know how much later, but he came then, holding a bag, which he tossed onto the bed at me.

"Food, eat it now so you don't lose strength" He said and took a seat on a chair near the bed.

I didn't realize I was hungry until I opened the contents of the bag and felt my stomach rumbling. It was chicken strips fries and water, something I haven't had in so long. I ate in silence, aware that Damon's eyes never left me the entire time, he looked like some kind of wild animal stalking his prey, I inwardly shivered at the thought.

When I finished I put the bag on the bedside table and pulled the covers closer over my head in a hope to keep him away from me, but I felt the bed shake as he came onto it. I felt his breath hot on my ear,

"I'm hungry now Elena" He whispered.

"Please don't," I whimpered "please..."

He pulled the cover up and climbed under, my heart beating fast again, I could not have that happen to me another time, it's too excruciating to handle. I felt him tilt my neck to the side, inhale deeply, and then sink his fangs into my neck. I cried out in pain, I couldn't live like this.

"Relax Elena, relax"

I fell limp in his hold, closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. The pain started to die away then, replaced with this immense feeling of pleasure and joy. I positioned my body so he'd have better access and I was rewarded with a higher feeling of pleasure, which released a moan through my lips. I reached out to his head and put my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. I was lost; I was only feeling and no thought. I wrapped my body around him and felt moans escape my lips.

I didn't want it to end, everything in that moment felt so perfect, I felt untouchable from all the pain in my life, but all to soon it was over and I felt him lift his fangs from my neck and the feelings drifted away.

I groggily looked up at him, oh no, how could I have done that, I not only let him, but I encouraged him. I felt an inner tremor hit me and I bolted out of the bed, I was so dizzy and weak I fell to the floor shaking. I was filled with self-hatred because I gave into him.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it Elena?"

I kept my eyes to the floor and didn't say anything, but I felt his hands lift so I was looking deep into his eyes.

"You will answer every question I ask truthfully!" he yelled at me, my head got fuzzy and I repeated him.

"I'll answer truthfully..." I said dazedly.

"You liked that didn't you"

"Yes"

"You want me to do it again don't you?"

"Yes I do" I said through gritted teeth, what the hell is he doing to me?!

"Why were you living on the streets?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident, then my brother overdosed on drugs a few months later, I have no one else."

"How precious..." He said turning away.

I got up slowly and turned to Damon,

"Who's Katherine?" I asked boldly.

He spun around quickly and for a second I swear I saw pain in his eyes but he quickly masked his emotions and I felt myself second guessing whether I saw it at all.

"Old girlfriend" He said indifferently "looks just like you" he finishing with a wink before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I walked over to the bed and felt sleep over take me as I crawled under the covers.

How strange that I find myself in this situation, that I happen to run across a homeless girl who is an exact replica of Katherine. No issues with missing persons or links to family, absolutely mine for the taking. Oh and the blood, how sweet and unlike anything I've ever tasted. If I show her a bit of pleasure when I feed, she'll be unable to resist me. I should have to visit Stefan soon, see how he's managing, of course I will not bring Elena with me, no way in hell will he find out I've found a living, breathing reincarnate of Katherine herself. Man would he go nuts, no doubt trying to take her from my possession. I will make her dependent on me, she will be so consumed she will no longer try to escape, look at me with disgust, or flinch at my touch, but welcome and await it. I left the bathroom quickly to find her asleep in the bed, after quickly deciding to join her, only after stripping into only boxers, I laughed quietly to myself because I know what a surprise she'll receive when she wakes...

I knew she had awoken before she opened her eyes, so I quickly made a play of pretending to be asleep. I heard her intake of air as she realized I was in the bed with her and her clumsy movements to attempt to leave.

"Not so fast!" I said wrapping my arm around her stomach and side. I heard her whimper in response and turn back towards me.

"Don't look so upset, I know you're happy to see me here" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Damon please..." She pleaded.

I pulled the cover down to reveal my complete lack of clothing, to be rewarded by a stunned Elena who I could hear her heartbeat suddenly beat faster.

"Come lie with me first" I said in the most seductive voice I only used on special occasions. She slid back under the blankets and stared up at the ceiling, I could tell she was attempting so slow her breathing, no such luck.

"Lie with me Elena, come closer"

She sighed and slid a couple inches towards me; I gave up and moved her myself, right up to the side of my body. I seductively moved so I hovered on top oh her, moving her golden hair aside so I could find the sweet spot on her neck. I could tell she was anticipating me, expecting I would just give it to her.

"Tell me you want me to do it Elena, I want to hear you say it"

She was quiet for a moment, her breath coming out ragged.

"Bite me Damon" She panted out.

"Please"

I groaned and bit deep into her sweet, white neck. Her blood was so exquisite, it made me high just tasting it. I could feel the ecstasy pouring from Elena, her hands searching my body, grabbing my hair and pulling me closer. Her hips ground against me as she wrapped her legs around me, she was a feisty little thing. I pulled out for a moment to speak,

"Do you want it to feel even better Elena?"

She was incoherent for a few seconds before she replied a very soft yes.

I made a quick cut on my wrist and brought it to her mouth. Drink it was all I said. I sunk my throbbing teeth back into her flesh, and slowly felt her begin to drink from me, the feeling was pure pleasure, making me shudder and Elena moan. I could see completely into her mind, what an interesting place indeed, so full of pain and suffering, and a small place reserved the the pleasure i was giving her. I could feel myself growing stronger with every passing second; her blood did something to me know one else's ever had. She began to drink from me deeply now, pushing me farther and farther into a haze of nothing but pleasure. I should have to stop soon, she was nearing to close to becoming a vampire, which I could and would not let happen. I extracted my fangs and licked the wound so it would close and heal faster. Elena was breathing hard and shuddering beneath me and I laid on top of her. Her legs were still wrapped around me and my wrist was still around her lips. I pulled away slowly and sped up the healing so it would appear normal again in a few minutes. Elena was looking up at me with big doe eyes; she sure was a sight to behold. I could clearly see the inner battle she's having with herself now that the sensations were going away, poor thing should just give in now and get it over with. I bounced off of her, walking slowly to the door and just before leaving I turned around.

"I'll be gone for a while, there's food in the bags on the counter, you can help yourself."

She was silent, just gazing up at me.

"Oh and try not to miss me too much" I said before exiting the room and beginning the drive to Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay under the covers and cried on and off between sleep and consciousness for an unknown amount of hours. Finally, when it seemed my body had rested and had calmed down from the earlier attack on my senses, I rose from bed and shakily made my way to the bathroom. My reflection was not as horrible as I had imaged, although it was quite the change from how it used to be all those years ago. As I stared at myself I tried to get the taste of Damon's blood from my mouth. I vaguely wondered whether this made me a vampire. Did this mean I was changing into one too? Could people change into them? My heart began to pound as I debated these questions in my mind. Tears began again when I realized this must have been his plan all along, to change me into something like him. I fell to the floor and grabbed my hair and rocked back and forth until my head started to pound and I stood up and splashed my face with cold water. I stared emotionless at the marks laid on my neck. Two large bite wounds, larger than the night before stained my neck. Enormous bruises almost like webs began at the twin bites, and spread across most of the right side of my neck. It was extremely sensitive and unpleasant. I turned the shower to hot and stepped inside. I shivered as the water bounced on my skin, running down my body. Closing my eyes I let the water transform and take me away, even for a moment.

After quickly dressing, I peeked back out at the small motel room to make sure Damon had not returned yet. When the room appeared empty, I stepped out to see what were in the bags sitting on the counter. A few apples and bananas, bottled water and granola bars were the entire contents of one bag. The other had a few pairs of underwear and a men's sweat suit that was in my size. I quickly changed into a new pair of panties and dressed in the other sweatshirt and sweatpants. I sat on the floor and ate some food after realizing my stomach was growling. After being so used to the sensation of hunger, I almost forgot the meaning. I would never acknowledge the fact but I was living better than I had in months, if I could leave out all the craziness and pain and confusion, and Damon.

Sitting on the ground with my legs crossed I ate silently, pondering over when he'd make his return. An idea came to me then, and I walked to the door of my room. I opened it wide and stood at the opening, pushing my hair to expose the large bruises and bites. I would stand here as long as it would take until someone came along. I realized then that I could not yell for help, I could not call for anyone. My throat cut off all sound as I tried to get someone, anyone's attention. I knew that if Damon came back now, he would not be happy with me for displaying myself for anyone to see. He could react two ways my mind told me. One, he would simply kill me for being such a problem. Somewhere in the back on my mind I knew this was not true, for he had come to far to making me into one of him to just off me for simply trying to get out of here. The second was that he would teach me a lesson not to misbehave, presumably by causing me pain. This was the more realistic response, and as much as I did not want this to happen, I had to risk it. I had to try and escape before it got worse, and I knew it would get worse.

If I could not call for help, I would need to be noticed. I began to sing at the top of my lungs and pound on the walls of the room. The sun was missing from the sky as I stood screaming lyrics I was sure no one would understand, pounding on the wall, prepared to do this all night until someone came. I heard just then, someone yell back.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!" I screamed louder and began singing again while pounding on the wall even harder. I grabbed the light switch in my room and began flicking it on and off again until I was sure my room was not going to be missed. My heart was racing and my nerves were going a million miles a minute while my eyes darted back and forth in the dark, open expanse in front of me. It was then when I heard footsteps closer to my room. A man, I assumed was the one who yelled at me, now stood in my doorway. I stopped moving and closed my mouth. I made sure my hair was out of my wounds way and stepped to the threshold of the door.

"The fuck are you doing- I told you to shut your fucking mouth"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get someone's attention, please," I said as I pointed to the injury on my neck. I pleaded with my eyes for this man to realize I was in need of help. His eyes landed on me and appraised my body until his gaze landed on my neck. I could see the confusion on his face, but he didnt say anything.

"I'm alone and I cant leave this room- come in" I said pleadingly. I backed away slightly to show him the room. I couldn't bring the word help to my lips, so I mouthed it over and over.

"You need help?!" He said incredulously as he took a step into my room. "What the fuck happened to you Jesus Christ!"

I started crying then, when the words I wished to use would not come to life from my throat. The man walked over to me and assessed the damage to my neck. I had basically lost control then, tears streaming down my face, tremors rocking my body.

The man sat me down then and tried to calm me. I closed my eyes and listened to the man's words.

"Listen darlin' ill take ya to the hospital right now- don't worry, you don't need-"

I looked up then to see why he had stopped talking when I heard the motel door slam shut. My eyes locked then on a pair of black eyes, holding his hands over the stranger's mouth. Suddenly accompanied by the sound of a sickening snap, Damon twisted his neck and the man slumped to the floor with a thud. I began to scream and turn when his hands then covered my mouth. I writhed in his arms, my breathing ragged, tears pouring down my face. He tossed me down to the floor, so my sweater rode up and I could feel the burn of carpet raw on my stomach. Turning my head he forced me to look into the eyes of the man he had just murdered. I forced my eyes closed and felt Damon's breath on my ear.

"Look at him Elena- YOU did this, you killed this man, you sealed his fate the moment you brought him in here. You will look at what you've done"

He let go of me then and I scrambled up and ran into the bathroom, attempting to lock the already broken door before slumping to the floor and weeping. I'm not entirely sure how much time had passed until I crawled, clothes and all, underneath the shower and let the water pour over me as I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs crying with actual pain lightening through my body. My brain refused to work, thoughts could not process. Only numbness covered my body and my mind and I could not tell which were tears and which was water running down my face and onto my body.

Irritation spiked through me as I watched Elena bolt for the bathroom. I wanted nothing more than to take her pretty white neck and suck her dry until she too lay lifeless on the floor. I could not do this though, because somewhere inside me knew that this stupid little girl would come in handy, and I knew I could not let her die just yet, her blood to strong and my interest to spiked from her resemblance of Katherine to dispose of her. If I was being honest with myself, I actually enjoyed her presence, apart from her ruining our little stay. I pulled the body to the corner of the door and went to the front desk to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. I pulled my car around to the door of the motel and walked back in to gather Elena. I could hear the shower running, so I called to her though the door. I was greeted with no answer and I vaguely wondered if she'd kill herself. With that idea in my mind I pushed open the door to reveal Elena, fully clothed, sitting under the cold running water. Her head was between her legs, arms wrapped around them- but I could hear her faint breathing.

"Elena get up and get changed before I change you myself" I said in a stern voice. She didnt reply and she didnt move so I pushed my foot into her side. She remained motionless while I gazed down at her. I took her face in my hands and tilted it up to reach my eyes. Her golden hair sticking to her pale face she gazed up at me and said nothing. After a few seconds her eyes fell to the floor again and I picked her up in one swoop into my arms. Her increased weight from the soaked sweat suit did nothing to slow me down as I tossed her onto the bed. Her head rolled to the side and she gazed upon the corpse at the door, still silent but I could see tears escaping her eyes. I knelt on the bed and ripped her sweater down the middle to expose her milky skin and bra that I had bought for her. She lay still so I continued to rip off the soaking pants tossing both to the floor below. I dressed her in the only dry clothing she had left and picked her up again; walking to the car I deposited her in the back seat, locking the doors. Pulling out of the dark motel, I debating internally where we should head next. Every once and a while I would glance back to check on Elena, only to find her laying in the same position, eyes staring at the back of my seat.

After about 3 hours on the road I was beginning to feel the hunger inside me rumble out of control, so I pulled over to the side of the dark road. We were about half way to our destination of mystic falls, the town where my boarding house was, the town Elena and I would be staying in for hopefully a while. Another 3 hours was not a suitable amount of time to keep from feeding, especially with such fragrant blood filling up the small interior of the car. Turning off the engine I turned to face Elena. Grabbing her face in my hands I forced her to look into my eyes.

"You will no longer be silent, you will answer me when I speak to you" I said, compelling her. Watching her pupil's dilate, I told her to give me her wrist. Slowly her arm lifted and she brought her wrist into my hand. I could feel my teeth extend as I lifted her vein to my mouth. Biting down I could feel her resistance against me, not caring; I continued to feed, taking as much blood as I could. I took enough to make her pass out for the remainder of the journey. Vaguely, through the blood lust I could hear her whimpering and painful cries until she fell limp in the back seat.


End file.
